Gabe
Gabriel "Gabe" James Patterson, IV doesn’t want any middle class losers getting in the way of his million dollars. The Rich Jerk is too distracted by his cash and his ego, however, to realize when he’s being used. Biography When Gabe says that his family has money, he doesn’t just mean that they live on the nicer side of town or that they can afford to take a summer vacation every year. The Pattersons have so much money that they give the word “wealthy” a whole new meaning. Several parties in the state of Florida have petitioned to put the family into their own tax bracket. When Mr. Patterson broke his leg in a polo match, he hired a live-in nurse and then had an elevator installed into his house. When Mrs. Patterson’s favorite talk show was cancelled, she wrote a strongly worded letter and then proceeded to buy the network. For his seventh birthday, Gabe actually got the pony that every little kid begs for … oh, and his parents also bought him an island. Needless to say, Gabe has always been spoiled and receives anything that he wants. When he was two, his parents decided to start his education early by hiring the best tutors in the country. When Gabe started attending an elite private school, he was years ahead of the other students and didn’t even have to make an effort in class. As the richest, smartest, and (in his opinion) handsomest student in the school, Gabe started believing that he was above everybody else. He loves feeling superior and avoids doing anything that would make him look “middle class,” which can be anything from eating cheese that has not been properly aged to wearing jeans. After all, what’s the point of having money if you’re not going to flaunt it? Gabe applied for Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment to prove that he truly is the best at everything, even if it’s something as stupid as a reality show. During For Your Entertainment... Gabe was the first contestant to arrive in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame. He believed Chris was unworthy to address him by anything but his full name and had his butler bring his bags because he did not want them to touch the bus floor. When he asked when the other "losers" were going to get off the bus, Risty was offended and confronted him. When Camille arrived, he was insulted when she called everybody poor. When Chris brought them to The Hotel, Gabe claimed that his parents' mansion was ten times larger. In the confessional, he complained about how dirty it was and how Chris did not seem to know who he was. He and Rachel Claire bantered back and forth during their interview about who hated the place more. Their insults amused the audience, and he earned a point for his team. In the cafeteria the morning of The Bachelor Isn't Interested, Sebastian considered Gabe one of his unintelligent teammates.As if to prove the point, Monique accidentally hit Gabe in the face, and the wealthy teen checked his reflection in a spoon to make sure he still looked good. When the cast arrived at La Mansión Malvada, Gabe snorted because it was so small. He missed his shot during the archery part of the challenge. He tried to impress Chris with money, saying that they were very similar and offering him a thousand dollars. Chris did not give him a final answer as to if he accepted the bribe or not. In the end, his team won because of Victor's poem. At dinner that night, Gabe heard Elena complaining about how the "beautiful and wealthy" never come out on top. He agreed with her statement and they clinked glasses in a toast. She then made him an alliance offer that he accepted. At the beginning of Video Killed the Reality Star, Elena explained to Gabe that she wanted to eliminate Minerva, but he wasn't listening. She mocked him for being vain, and he said that he had to look good if he was going to be on television. They were interrupted by Zack and Risty's prank and moved up to Elena's room to continue their conversation. At breakfast the next morning, Elena and Gabe intimidated Minerva, forcing her to sit and eat with them. Robert witnessed the scene and admitted that while he usually could find the good in everybody, Gabe and Elena were a challenge. When Gabe received a role in the music video, Elena made him switch with Wes to get the musician to vote with them. During the filming, the spoiled jerk refused to wear his costume because it made him look "average" and wouldn't stay in the background of the video until Elena yelled at him. He helped her mock Minerva about being fake until she burst into tears. When their team lost the challenge, Gabe tried to convince Risty to vote for Minerva so she wouldn't have to vote for her close friend Zack. He said that he was just following what Elena said when he insulted Minerva and that he was trying to help the athlete by his own will. Elena bumped into Gabe on the boat during Safest Catch, and they began to argue, Elena insulting his lack of bathing suit. In her anger, she pushed Gabe into the water to retrieve the boxes for the team. The water was freezing, but he decided to just get the job done and get the crate. Risty helped him back into the boat, and they somehow convinced him to go back into the water to continue helping. He tried to get Risty to help him up a second time, but she told him to prove he was worth it. He had to forget about his selfish answers and say that he had tried to help her the other day, and she pulled him up. She assumed he was a monster, but he claimed he was more than his stereotype. Risty asked why he worked with Elena, but Gabe walked away. Sebastian relieved him of diving duty and he talked to Elena, trying to convince her that she didn't need the gambler's attention. When The Emmys were practicing "Eine Kleine" during Sing Your Heart Out, Gabe claimed the song wasn't worth his musical talents, striking up an argument with Elena. He complained when he received only one line, "Shhhh", but his teammates argued that he couldn't sing. When they ran through the song, he was too dramatic with his lyric and had to be threatened by Victor to perform the line correctly. He and Elena got into another argument, though this time was much more intense than the previous ones. When he pointed out that she probably didn't have friends, he won the fight and ended their alliance. Their fight continued physically onstage, though Risty intervened and somehow won. Gabe left the brawl scratched and disheveled and complained in the confessional about how much he hated Elena. He was put in the bottom two with Elena that night, but because Camille was disqualified neither of them were eliminated. Minerva tried to get an interview with Gabe for her web show during We All Fall Down, but she was too afraid to ask him alone. With Risty's help, she admitted that she wanted to talk to him despite his hatred of her, and Gabe insisted that he didn't hate her but was going along with Elena's orders. He accepted her offer for an interview, but they were interrupted by the challenge beginning. Gabe competed against Elena and Avery in the first round of the challenge, and he and Elena butted heads through the entire course. He qualified for the next round after grabbing Elena by the hair and throwing her in the water. However, he was eliminated in the next round. Gabe almost got involved in Isaac's argument with Elena, but Minerva kept him out of it. After the challenge, Gabe gave Minerva her interview. He said that he thought their challenge loss was Elena's fault and that she deserved to be voted off that night. When he said that he hated her all along, Minerva questioned why he worked with the brat in the first place. Gabe had her shut off the camera and admitted that he had never been his own before and liked that Elena would tell him what to do. Since he was so dependent on others, it was easier to stick with her than to have to fend for himself. Unbeknownst to him, Elena had convinced Sebastian's alliance that Gabe had stolen a picture that was very personal to her, and because of this he was voted off that night. He and several of his teammates were very confused as to why he left over the socialite. When Gabe's image was displayed in Flashing Lights, Minerva commented that when she got to know him she really liked him. Wes agreed that he would have liked him more if Elena wasn't around. Sebastian said that he knew the wealthy teen would be out before that challenge, so he really didn't regret letting his alliance give in to Elena's trick. Gabe had a brief appearance in Thirteen as a wailing zombie. After Angel and Allison explained what was going on to Rachel Claire, they heard a deafening scream. The rich kid climbed out of a tree and startled the reporter, letting out another screech. He chased them back into the forest, a crowd of zombies gathering to join him. Audition Tape The video began with a blank screen, the sound of a beautiful melody played by a string quartet playing in the background. Eventually, a painting of an extravagantly dressed family of three faded on screen, a caption at the bottom of the screen reading “Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel James Patterson, III, and son.” This painting transitioned into a portrait of a handsome, curly-haired teenager looking off into the distance. As the quartet continued playing their song, the camera gave a dramatic close-up on the boy’s face. A minute later, the image changed to show ornate spiral staircase. The same boy from the portrait descended the stairs, adjusting the black tie around his neck. As he settled in front of the camera, the music quieted down until it was just background noise. “Hello there. I am Gabriel James Patterson, IV, or just Gabe for those of you who insist on shortening any name longer than two syllables, and you're going to put me on your show.” He gave the camera a smirk. “That was an order, not a request. If you don’t put me on the show, my lawyers will be getting in touch with your lawyers. From past experience, I can guarantee that my lawyers will eat yours alive.” Gabe continued walking down the staircase, the camera steadily moving with him. “I’m going to keep this audition short and sweet: you won’t be putting me on the show because I’m desperate for the money or the fame. I’m rich and beyond that. Instead, you’ll put me on the show so I can win and prove that I’m the best at yet another thing.” He gave the camera a wink. “Simple, right? Good. I’ll see you in the pilot episode.” The background music grew louder and the video faded to a blank screen. Cursive letters reading “Fin” appeared as the song finished, ending the video. Trivia *Gabe was the sixth contestant eliminated and the second from his team. He received one star. *Gabe doesn't have any alternate outfits other than his pajamas. Despite being completely comfortable with himself, he doesn't think the viewers are worthy of seeing him in his bathing suit, so he didn't bring one. *Gabe is one of the only characters to never go through any significant design changes. Ever since his creation, the only major edit to his design was an adjustment of his skin and hair color. *Gabe is actually quite intelligent, though he may seem like the opposite. During most of his time on camera, his vanity tended to outshine his common sense. *Though Gabe takes on a more antagonistic role for his time in competition, I don't at all think that he is a bad guy, as most of his cruel actions were orders from Elena. *Gabe was one of my favorite early-outs and one of the easiest to write for. *Gabe's elimination was originally not planned to be caused by Elena. Instead, his team was supposed to have voted him out for a poor performance in the challenge. He actually performed average that day, and having Elena influence the decision would develop her character, so that decision was changed. *If he had stayed in the game, he would have developed a friendship with Minerva or Risty. He needed to be out before Elena, though, and this was the only challenge that made sense for him to leave in. *Because of his early elimination, I feel like Gabe's storyline is unfinished, as the viewers really never get to see him without Elena's influence. For this reason, if there was a second season of FYE, he would definitely return. Gallery Gabe- Pajamas.png|Pajamas ﻿ Category:TDI: For Your Entertainment